De Aged
by Lightning after midnight
Summary: Something happens to Candace when a green ray hits her, and causes her to be as young as Phineas and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

(PoV Candace)

It was just another typical day for Candace. Her mother had gone off to do errands and her father was attending something to do with antiques. She had been left in charge of her younger brother Phineas. Luckily her other brother Ferb was visiting relatives in England, which meant her chances of having to bust something that was being done, was slim to none, not that she wouldn't bust him if she got the chance. Why she would get satisfaction from busting her brothers… if she ever managed to do that, that is, she didn't know. She really enjoyed not having to be worried by it at all, but she wasn't sure exactly why she had such a urge to bust them. But without having to she could spend more of her time trying to attract the love of her life, Jeremy.

The thought excited her as she stood in front of a full length mirror, looking over her naked form. Small breasts, each tipped in a rose pink nipple. She ran a hand over each, sucking in air as each hardened from the sensation. One of her hands traveled down her flat stomach, then gasped as the hand made its way to her hairless mound. She had started growing pubic hair, but she had read online that most boys preferred shaven, to trimmed and she didn't want to leave anything out if Jeremy decided to make a move. She parted her pink swollen lips, flicking a finger across her clit, electricity surged through her body, if he ever made a move.

Sadly her friend Stacy was also out of the country, she was visiting relatives in Japan, or else she would be here, helping her figure out what she should wear to make Jeremy drool, and helping with other things. Jeremy and she were now dating, but he still hadn't made a move on her yet, and while most females would respect that aspect of him, it was making her really frustrated. She always felt bad that she was the one in the relationship that wanted to move forward, and he was the one that wanted to wait…

Geez, she thought, no wonder guys complain about it, waiting is rough. She allowed her fingers to explore her tight pink slit, her fingers switching from rubbing then flicking her clit, to rubbing her tight entrance. She always loved, watching herself masturbate in the mirror, she also liked watching Stacy masturbate… and helping her. Her mouth opened into a tiny 'O' as she let her finger slip into her most private of areas, as her other hand pinched and played with her nipples, she could only imagine what it would be like to be with Jeremy. Imagining that meant that she wouldn't last long, sometimes she prolonged her masturbation by simply not thinking, and just watching herself plunge her finger over and over into her tiny entrance, but she had to make sure her brother wasn't up to anything, so she had to finish up, it wasn't like she had planned this, it just happened when she was changing. Faster and faster she moved her finger in and out of her, using her palm to rub her clit… This was the best part, she thought keeping her eyes opened. A light squeal escaped her lips as she watched her hand start to violently plunge in and out of herself, and fluids started leaking around her finger.

"Oh man, that was wonderful," she said to herself as she licked her fingers, and hand clean. Using a towel to dry her now red slit. She sighed as she put on just her red dress, it was too hot for the t-shirt. Screw the underwear, she thought, if Jeremy came over he might notice if she 'accidentally' bent over… maybe he wouldn't be able to control himself… hey dreams could happen.

Down stairs Phineas was sitting one the couch watching some show, he hadn't done much really since Ferb had went on vacation, see Phineas was the brains… but Ferb her was the technical genius that made the outlandish stuff in the yard, not to say Phineas was without techno sense but he didn't excel at it. He kept flipping through the channels, she walked in and as soon as he pushed another button a bright green light shot out of the TV, and engulfed Candace.

"What the!" she screeched as the light surrounded her and she couldn't see… then things started to clear up… "Phineas… what did you DO?"

Her voice sounded weird… didn't matter she'd figure what was wrong with that once she figured out what he had done. "I didn't do anything Candace I was just watching TV and… Candace?"

He was looking right at her very and looked very confused, his mouth had dropped open… Had he gotten taller since this morning, she asked herself. Then felt a cold breeze on her skin. She looked down and her dress was now around her ankles, which looked small compared to the shoes they were in, her breasts, they were still tipped with rose pink nipples, but her breasts as small as they had been were completely gone, her flat stomach had a little pooch to it… at least her cunny was still hairless and pink… that didn't look much different, then she realized she was naked in front of her brother, and screamed covering herself.

"What did you do Phineas, what did… STOP LOOKING AT ME." She bend down and picked up her dress, realizing that the neck hole was much bigger than before… she used the dress as a kind of towel holding it up with her arms, she knew it was too late Phineas had gotten more than just an eye full, "I'm gonna tell... wait wait... FIX IT PHINEAS"

"I told you Candace I didn't DO anything… I was watching TV, and then something flashed… and then… you were naked… and small." He moved closer and looked at Candace more closely, "You know you look like you did in pictures when you were my age."

"This is like the time you and Ferb turned yourselves into babies what did you do? This isn't Funny." Candace shrieked.

"We told you we didn't do that… we don't know how to do that… and I told you I didn't do anything." He said looking at her, then moved a bit closer… "Maybe… Maybe we should find you something that fits better than a big t-shirt… at least until we… figure out how to fix this. I know… I'll call Isabella."

"You better fix this before… oh my God, Phineas… what will Jeremy say if he finds out? He'd never date a little girl… You gotta fix this…" she went on and on about what would happen… oh she wanted to bust Phineas… but he couldn't let her mom see her like this... couldn't let anyone she knew see her like this.

"Okay, Candace, calm down… Isabella said she was coming over… was confused about why she needed to bring over a set of her clothes, and I couldn't… figure out how to tell her that… well this." He waved his hands indicating her.

"This isn't funny!" she stomped her feet, and put her arms down by her sides in fists, then shrieked when her dress fell off again, and she couldn't help but feel his eyes scanning her entire body until it was out of sight again… normally she'd get really turned on by the thought of someone watching her, looking at her naked… even if it was her brother… but right now she was too confused and frustrated to think about that.

There was a knock at the door, and Phineas called in Isabella. "Why did you need a change of…Candace? Is that you?" Isabella walked over slowly inspecting Candace closely… "What did you do Phineas?"

"Why does everyone always assume I did something? I've never changed anyone's age…" Phineas was clearly frustrated. He always took credit for the things he did, this time, maybe he didn't do anything… Still that didn't explain what happened to her. Isabella lead her into the bathroom, and she could feel Phineas' eye on her bottom the entire time…

"I have one of my jumpers, and a shirt, socks and shoes. I didn't grab panties because… well I didn't think I needed to… if I had known Candace, I would have." Isabella said, as Candace dropped the t-shirt and felt aroused and embarrassed as the other girl inspected her body… "Wow…Sorry…" Isabella turned away.

Candace normally would have found it all very arousing if her mind wasn't racking itself to make sense of what happened. If Phineas didn't do this… which he didn't really do anything but use the remote… what the hell happened… more importantly how am I going to fix this before mom gets home?

Candace paced in the living room as Phineas used his computer to talk with Ferb to see if there was a way to fix this… for once she was hoping her brothers could fix what was wrong before their mother got home. "So Phineas? What's the verdict?"

"Ferb says that he's not sure what could have happened… but said if we find out, we could make a fortune marketing it for people who want to look younger." Phineas shrugged apologetically, then walked over to his sister. "Sorry Candace… I don't know what to do… but I'll try to figure something out, you might have to stay over at Isabella's. You could say you're at Stacy's for a few days…"

"Stacy is in Japan," Candace sighed.

"Oh yeah… I forgot. Umm maybe you could say you are staying at Jenny's" Phineas patted his sister on the arm. Even though her eyes were tearing up, it felt good to have her brother, have her back. That no matter how much she tried to wreck his summer plans that he would still try to help her. Then a thought occurred to her.

"How long am I going to have to stay like this?" Candace whined.

"Well until I figure something out…" Phineas started, then looked down to the floor, he didn't seem to want to say whatever he was going to say, but forced himself to. "Or until you hit puberty again… which if I remember right… in about three years."

Three years? No in three years I'll be… what fifteen again and Jeremy will be… nineteen, tears ran down her face as the thought crashed into her. Jeremy would never look at her the same. She had just gotten him to notice her, and had just started dating him… now if he found out he'd… he'd, she started sobbing. She felt arms wrap around her body, and felt another arm wrap around her body. Phineas was hugging her, and Isabella was hugging her with one arm around Phineas.

"Don't worry Candace…" Phineas' voice was soft and assuring, she wasn't sure what about it made her feel calm… but she did feel calmer.

"Yeah Candace, if anyone can fix this, it's Phineas!" Isabella smiled and wiped a few tears from Candace's face. "When is your mom due home?"

Candace looked at her phone, her mother would be here in about an hour. Isabella decided it was best if they just left a note for Candace's mom, and gather up some of the stuff Candace would need until Phineas could fix this. Isabella Packed up her laptop and some other things from the bed she thought Candace would need, while Candace just looked through her cloths… She couldn't wear any of them anymore… and she had just bought new underwear. She sighed, and went to her closet, she managed to find a couple older outfits of hers that would still fit. She didn't think her breasts had been all that big, but now with the lack of them… her shirts would fall off if she moved her arms wrong.

Her mind flashed back to when her cloths first fell off in front of Phineas, and the second time. She imagined how the scene could have played out if it was Jeremy, and she was in her normal body. Would she have had to ask Jeremy if he wanted her, or would he have just taken her right there? She wondered if Phineas felt anything from seeing her naked. The thought had never crossed her mind before about her own brother… other guys… many times but her own brother no. The familiar tingle between her legs was returning, at least her body still reacted to that, she hadn't thought about it during all this mess, but masturbation was really her only stress reliever.

"I have… to go to the bathroom." Candace went out into the hallway, and ran into the bathroom, once in she closed and locked the door. Under the cabinet she pulled out a mirror that she would set up on the bathtub's side while she masturbated so she could see. In the mirror she could only see her legs, the pink jumper to about her stomach. She lifted her skirt looking at the smaller cunny, that glistened.

"Wow, it looks like I'm watching Isabella," she gasped running her finger between her pink puffy lips, when her finger made contact with her clit, her whole body convulsed, it was like her clit had become much more sensitive. She had to be quick about this, so she started rubbing against her entrance. She squeaked a little as her finger slipped in. Her finger felt bigger than before… which couldn't be since she was smaller now. It dawned on her if her body was eleven again, nothing had ever been in her. No fingers, no toys, not the cucumber she used once. It hadn't felt this good in a long time, she thought as she plunged her little finger in and out of the tight hole. "Mmm, oh yeah oh god," she panted watching her finger pump into her untouched hole, but in her mind it still looked like Isabella fingering herself.

She moaned as she used her palm to rub her clit. Maybe Jeremy would like me like this. My cunt is hairless, and super tight. No breasts though… Phineas seemed to like how I looked, her body jerked at the thought of her brother looking at her. Oh god, she thought. She couldn't believe the thought of her own brother caused these feelings. She couldn't stop thinking about how he looked at her when her clothing fell, and with that thought she made a tiny squeal as her vaginal muscles squeezed her fingers

"Candace are you alright?" Isabella called through the door, obviously she had made more noise at the end than she thought.

"Y-Yeah… I'm just… getting some things from in here, I'll be out in a second." She used a cloth to clean off her puffy lower lips, flinching at the sensations as the cloth moved over her still swollen clit. She washed her hands, and gathered up her toothbrush, shampoo and other things she'd need until all this was fixed. She was halfway out the door, when she turned and grabbed her mirror, whispering. "I'm going to need you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh there you are Candace," Phineas had just finished climbing the stairs, he looked her over. She wasn't sure what he was thinking about as he stared at her, maybe he was imagining her when she was naked. "You look nice, Candace. Kinda like a redheaded Isabella."

He thinks I look nice, she thought, trying to push away perverted thoughts of her brother. This is your little brother, she thought to herself… well not really, technically we are the same age now… he's still your brother! "Uh… thanks Phineas. Um me and Isabella are going to her house now, before mom gets home. Will uh, you be coming with us?"

"Yeah, I'll be over later… I'm still going to try to figure all this out. But I'll be other there later I'll call first." Phineas said before disappearing into his room.

"Ready Candace?" Isabella had come out of the room carrying the bags that held Candace's things. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad… no Jeremy, but I'll get a mini vacation right? Mini… great word choice, now that you're a mini version of yourself.

At Isabella's house, Isabella rushed her up stairs and into her room. She hadn't told her mother yet about this, and she was still trying to figure out just how to explain it. After a while, it was decided that Isabella's mom and Candace had never really had any long interaction, and now that she was younger she didn't quite look like herself. Isabella hadn't lived in the area when Candace was young.

"So maybe we could pass you off as a new girl in the fireside girls." Isabella explained. It seemed like the best option they had at this disposal right now, and if it didn't work… then they'd think up something.

"Good plan." Candace looked through her bag from the set of cloths that she had found in her closet, while she was happy to have something to wear, she'd feel better in her own clothing. No underwear though… she would have to ask Isabella… Not that it would be hard she'd borrowed Stacy's before. "Do you have a pair of underwear I could use… I can buy some when I go to the store, but right now… none of mine fit anymore…"

"Uh… yeah but…" Isabella started, then went over to her dresser, looking through a drawer. Then she sighed and held up what looked to be a thong. "I only have these… see you can't buy any thongs my size, but me and the fireside girls made some… I was hoping it would attract… well never mind."

Candace hadn't expected anything but plain white underwear, inside the drawer she noticed a lot of colors, a lot of materials. Isabella was a little freak, wait she was trying to attracted someone? "So who were you trying to attract?" Candace asked pulling the thong underwear up under the skirt.

"Uhhh boys, I was trying to attract boys, you know." Her face turned red, Candace wasn't fooled one bit, she knew there was someone, so she decided to cast out a line.

"Well… Baljeet is a little cutie." Candace watched for a reaction, she got one… though not the one that she was looking for… Buford wouldn't suit her, Irvine would be too clingy for her… leaving her brothers… Ferb was obviously into older girls, so that left. "And Phineas has a cute little butt." Isabella shuttered at the statement, jackpot.

"He's your brother Candace! You can't say that about your own brother." Isabella blurted out, but didn't deny anything.

"So? Just cause he's my brother, doesn't mean he can't have a cute butt… besides after today, I'm sure he sees me in a much different light." Candace smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"He stared really hard at me when I was naked you know. Have you ever shown him your thongs?" Candace smirked mischievously, maybe today just might be fun. No Stacy but she might get to relieve some stress with Isabella… and maybe just maybe… if she can convince Isabella to seduce Phineas, she might not have to wait for Jeremy, weird thing about a threesome involving your brother… but a cock was a cock right?

"No, not yet…" Isabella looked really shy.

"I'm sure he'd be interest, like the time he accidentally walked into my room when Stacy was… well… never mind that." Candace had put the bait on the hook, and waited for the little fishy to grab it, and she did.

"What did he walk in on Stacy doing?" Isabella looked really jealous, did she think that he walked in on Stacy doing something to herself and became aroused?

"Well me and Stacy have been friends for a long time Isabella, and sometimes when two girls are friends they… help each other in special ways." Candace was trying to be as vague as she could to keep the girl interested, oh she was sure if she had just boom, dropped it on Isabella she would be shocked, and of course be interested again in a few days… but she didn't want to wait a few days.

"What… 'special' ways?"

"Well the time Phineas walked in on me and her, Stacy was… Isabella have you ever… you know. Masturbated?" Isabella's face turned a deep crimson, but nodded. "Well Stacy was helping me do that… with her mouth.

"Stacy was eating you out?!" Isabella blurted out, looking at her… maybe Isabella knew more than she thought.

"Yeah, not the first time. But we eat each other out." Candace grinned, and sat on the edge of the bed, opening her legs a bit, wishing that she hadn't put on the thong now. "Have you ever… eaten a girl out before Isabella?"

"Kinda… I mean yes, the Fireside Girls and I… do things." Isabella was covering her face in embarrassment. Candace asked which girl she had eaten out… "Addison, Katie, Milly, Holly, Ginger… once… m-mostly I eat out Gretchen, she tastes the best."

"Redheads are the best," Candace said softly, dropping another baited hook. Isabella looked straight at Candace, who was running her fingers through her hair. "We also have the pinkest cunnies."

"Really? I thought Gretchen's looked pinker." Isabella was still embarrassed, but was now really interested.

"Yeah," Candace pulled the pink jumper up and off, then the shirt tossing them on the floor, Isabella stared at her stunned as the thong came off next. Candace had always been pretty flexible. She laid back spreading her legs out wide, giving the other girl an unobstructed view. "See?"

Isabella got on her knees in front of Candace looking at her cunny, as Candace's phone vibrated, it was Phineas, saying he was coming over in about twenty minutes. She smiled and replied, they'd be waiting. "Can I… um…"

"Oh yes…oh god," no sooner did yes come out of her mouth did Isabella start lapping away, Even Stacy wasn't his good. After a few minutes, it took a lot to get the younger girl to stop, as she stripped Isabella, Isabella had beautiful pale skin her little pink nipples already hard, and the pinkest puffy cunny lips she'd ever seen, besides her own. Candace got Isabella to lay on her back with her head to the door as she got over Isabella, putting her pink dripping cunny over the other girls face, then leaned forward and started licking at Isabella's untouched flower. Hopefully in a few minutes, neither of them could say they had an untouched flower.

Candace knew when Phineas would walk in, his first sight would be Isabella franticly licking her cunt, which was ripe for the taking, or was now it might just be a bit under ripe. Lets hope Phineas likes under ripe. Candace really started licking Isabella's clit as she pushed a finger into her entrance, it wasn't as tight as hers… but then again redheads were known for the tightest cunnies. She heard the door open and close.

"Hey I managed to… find… Isabella? Candace!?" Candace felt Isabella mouth come off her cunt, she assumed looking back at the boy she wanted, Candace turned her head looking back at Phineas. Though never stopped moving her finger in Isabella's cunny "What are you two… Maybe I should come back…"

"No wait, Phineas how about you…" she licked her lips looking at her own brother and thought, now or never, "Join us?"


	3. Chapter 3

It took her a little bit to convince her brother that she wasn't joking, of course since Isabella couldn't move until she did, and she refused to move, she was sure the sight was fighting on their side. Every now and again she'd dip her head down to take a long lick across Isabella's cunny, causing a very cute sound to come from Isabella, and she was sure the look she had on her face was intoxicating.

When his shorts came off with his underwear her mouth opened wide… Her brother was hung and horny! It looked way too big for his body… if she had to guess, about eight glorious inches of brother meat.

"Oh my Phineas," Isabella gasped, and Candace felt Isabella's entrance squeeze her finger.

"So, who's first? Isabella? Or me?" Candace wiggled her bottom, she assumed she'd have to wait and watch him screw Isabella.

"I ugh… I wanna see how it's… I'm nervous." Isabella said, Phineas having his choice made, didn't even wait for them to move, he crawled up on the bed rubbing his tip against his sisters virgin entrance, giving Isabella a very close up view. "Uh do you need me too, oh wow" Phineas pushed into her

"UGH, Whoa ahh Phineas hold on… shit that hurt." Tears started running down her cheeks, luckily he stopped right before her hymen. It was a odd feeling, she remembered the cucumber but it was stiff and motionless. Her brother's cock throbbed inside her… "Kay um… BIG push big thrust then wait… Alri...iee UGH." She squealed as her brothers thighs smacked into her bottom

"Oh god it's all inside," Isabella said in wonder. No shit, he's sturing up my insides.

"Kay wait, just… god, let me… get used to it." She said between sobs… then mentally said fuck it. "Just… do it Phineas don't hold back, screw your sister's... Uh ow, shit uh, ungh ugh. Fuck... wait." He didn't wait. Maybe she shouldn't have said that, he was pounding her like she never imagined… had he done this before? Obviously it wasn't with Isabella.

"How does it feel Candace?" Isabella asked... how does it feel? Right now it hurt like hell. Kinda like he's jack hammering against my cervix, Candace thought but didn't want to scare the girl off.

"Ungh... like... uh uh God..." She bite her lip, he had to have done this before, or else she assumed he'd be done by now. "You gotta feel it to know... Its. oohhh God, ungh, ugh ugh."

As the pain subsided overwhelming pleasure replaced it. It was bliss despite another girl watching very closely, oh and the fact her brother was the guy pounding her. She always imagined Stacy watching while Jeremy screwed her, or at least some guy they knew. But each thrust of her brother's meat, drove her closer to an edge. Each slap of his pelvis against her bottom, each comment Isabella made drove her closer to cumming. Her body shook with each thrust, and she started to thrust back against him, until she decided to do more. She leaned down attacking Isabella cunt like a mad person.

"Oh oh shit Candace," Isabella squeaked but thrust her hips upward into her mouth. That's it ride my tongue as your lover pounds my cunny. It was exciting to know the girl that lusted for her brother, was watching him deflower... his sister.

Thirty solid minutes of non-stop thrusting, Phineas started thrusting much harder and much faster, "Here it comes..." Candace screamed as he said this, thrusting back against him madly. Her brother was about to cum, and he was making no plans to pull out. Isabella was about to watch brother attempt to impregnate sister. He's banging against my cervix... attempt my ass. If i can get pregnant at my age... younger age he's going to deposit his cum right into my womb, she thought... nothing could excite her more until he slammed into her and just jerked, his first blast of semen painting her cervix, which greedily sucked it up, the same happened with the second and third, but on the third she started cumming and lost count

"Its dripping on my face... mm its good." she knew she was filled with her brothers semen if it was now dripping out of her.

"Oh God Phineas... you literally filled me to over flowing." she left out the part about she might get pregnant... she shivered as his tool slid out of her, leaving her feeling a little empty. "You're still freaking hard?"

Isabella and Candace changed places, she wanted to watch like this. She warned Isabella it would hurt a lot, but when it went away... she'd see. Then Told Phineas to do the same thing he did to her. And was glad Isabella mom wasn't home when Isabella squealed as her brothers cock vanished into Isabella, then when it all went in she squealed so loud Candace was sure the neighbors knew Isabella was being screwed, or murdered. Ragged sobbing came out of Isabella as Phineas pumped into the girls formerly virgin cunt, this only confirmed Isabella wasn't the girl Phineas was screwing, Candace leaned up licking Isabella clit as her brother thrust repeatedly into her, the sound of his pelvis slapping Isabella's rear, only told her how much harder Isabella was getting it than her. Isabella sobs turned slowly into grunts, then moans as her lover thrust into her.

"Oh uh Phineas. Oh uuuuggghhh uh uh uh ugh. Yes." Isabella was dangerously close, and Phineas was just getting started with her... "OH GOD FUCKKK."

Isabella stomach clenched as she came, Phineas showed no signs of stopping continuing to thrust into her spasming opening, In another thirty minutes time Isabella had came two more times, and her little cunt was red and not pink anymore. She would be sore for at least a day. Isabella begged him to stop after another stomach churning orgasim. When he didn't stop for another ten minutes Candace offered to let the little fireside girl, who was now overly sensitive, rest. Offering up herself up again... she was sure he was no stranger to sex, she watched Isabella lay there after he pulled out of her, no doubt the girl would be sore in the morning, though she was worried that she would be more sore.

Isabella seemed to have passed out as Candace got back on her hands and knees, gritted her teeth as Phineas plunged into her in one thrust, then continued to thrust with a ever quickening pass, the moist sound of him slipping in and out of her, and the sounds of his pelvis slapping her thighs and bottom, along with his grunts, and her whimpering, then moaning gasping and calling out her brother's name filled the room with it's x-rated music. Her cunny tightened around him as she was pushed over yet another edge and her fluids only allowed him to move faster. Just over an hour ago she was a virgin, now she had cum twice, been filled up with her brother's cum, and now he was pounding her cunny like a wild man for the second time.

She was sure Isabella was sleeping as another twenty minutes past, with Phineas still going. Who knew her little brother was such wild screw? Someone did, when this was over she wanted to know who. And she hoped it would be over soon her cunt was so sore she just KNEW it was bruised, "I'm going to..."

Phineas slammed forward and for the second time, and again Candace's cervix greedily drank her brothers seed. This time she felt her brother's cock shrink inside her and slip out, she collapsed on the bed, with him on top of her. "God Phineas, that was... It was mind blowing. So I take it this isn't your first time."

"No it's not."

"Who?"

"Ginger, you know her. Uh, Katie too, the little blonde. Milly the small brunette, got a blowjob from Holly, oh and Addison once, but mostly Gretchen," He'd screwed the entire troop but Isabella until now. She felt her brothers cock twitch. Again? "I like redheads, plus shes into anal too."

Candace almost asked if he liked doing anal more, but she felt him hardening again. She read about this online... never imagined ever doing it... but she grit her teeth gripped the blanket as she felt her brother's cock be forced into her virgin bottom, and she squealed, luckily it didn't wake Isabella. Her brother must either have the sex drive of a bull, really turned on by redheads, or just really into screwing his sister. Maybe all three. She grunted and fought back tears that ran down her cheeks as her bottom burned, Isabella doesn't have to know about this. She quietly sobbed as he assaulted her formerly virgin anus

"Uh Phineas... why are... ugh... you so... horny eeugh?" It was hard to talk with him thrusting into her second most sensitive area, fighting the sobs because while it hurt, it aroused her that it was her brother doing it.

"I... love that you're... my sister... it makes me so hard." He grunted, with each thrust into her formerly virgin back door. "I might... not get another... chance so I'm... going to as much... as I can."


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder how Izzy'll feel about me wanting to continue doing this with you." Phineas said, as he pulled out of her anus. Candace realized each time Phineas had came it had been only in her, and again wondered if she was old enough to get pregnant.

"I won't tell her if you want it to be a secret from her Phineas." Candace grinned, she felt a little slutty. Ready to screw another girls boyfriend in secret, even worse it was her own brother. This might be fun, but there was the matter of getting back to her own age.

"Its kinda fun with her here though, it's exciting." Phineas casually stroked her thigh, his cock still flaccid but he still seemed to be in a playful mood. She rolled over and kissed her brother... not how she had so many times before. She kissed her brother as if she were kissing Jeremy. When she pulled away Phineas continued exploring her body. "I think I was too rough."

As expected her little cunny was bruised, and was a little sore as well but what she knew about sex it was supposed to be sore. She flinched as his fingers brushed her swollen lips. She was going to ask him to stop until he moved his body his face between her legs, she couldn't see what he saw, but she was sure he was looking at her bruised opening leaking his cum. She shivered only slightly as his tongue ran up her slit, she expected pain from the soreness, but that felt pretty good. She parted her legs allowing her brother complete access to her slit, leaned her head back as his tongue pushed inside her. It was twisted pleasure she found with the knowledge her brother was licking his own cum from her tight cunny.

"I filled you up, there's so much cum in you. I wonder if you can get pregnant." she had wondered the same thing, He didn't sound disappointed at the idea. In fact his tongue seemed to really like the idea.

"Maybe I can." she was pushing her hips up against his tongue, the thought excited her too. He kissed up her stomach, his tongue twirling around her belly button, before moving up treating each of her rosy nipples the same until he pulled on one with his teeth. "Ungh, Oh Phineas."

"You're so sexy Candace." she didn't expect it though she should have, her body shivered in delight as his cock slid inside her sore opening. Seems the prospect of impregnating his own sister lit a fire in his groin, he moved inside her, slowly at first until he picked up pace. Her insides were sore, but a good kinda sore, didn't make much sense to her, but she liked it. He now knew that it wasn't a one time thing, he could let himself enjoy it and not just do it as much as he could. "You feel so much better than the others."

Candace looked over at the passed out Isabella feeling slightly guilty, then looked at Phineas, "Better than Isabella?" He nodded kissing her passionately and she pushed her guilt away allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of her brother moving in and out of her, until he filled her again...

The next morning she awoke in Isabella's room, under the covers. She was completely naked, but she was clean. She pushed her legs over the side of the bed, she was sore. She inspected herself best she could sitting there, her inner thighs were bruised, her slit felt bruised... even her insides felt bruised. She bit her lip, as she stood. Her anus was sore... she should have said something to Phineas the last time...

"You're up." Isabella came in with a big grin on her face. Handing her some clothes, "Me and Phineas cleaned you best we could before he left. Sorry I passed out leaving you to take care of him. Imagine having to do that twice."

"Yeah," she didn't correct her, obviously Phineas had stuck with the secret route, "He was pretty rough."

"I can tell, I was bruised but you were much much more bruised." Isabella smacked her on the bottom, she flinched sucking in air. "You alright?"

"My butt is sore." She stopped not believing that she said that.

"Why's your butt sore?"

"Oh... ugh... Phineas... he slipped once and it went in my butt." she hoped she believed that... she didn't want Isabella to get angry, and she didn't want to lose a chance to do it again.

"Oh God! Candace did it hurt... that was stupid of course it did. I'm sorry you had to take over for me... but I was so tired." Candace smiled at those words, it was nice of Isabella to say that... but it wasn't all that bad after it had started. She avoided some questions as she went down to eat, and found out too late she might have to be careful how she sat. "Oh and Phineas had a great idea while you were sleeping."

"Mmmph?" Candace said with her mouthful...

"Well the troop house had bedrooms we never use, no one ever goes there but us. Figure it might be a good place for you until Phineas fixes this." It was a sound idea, she didn't want to have to stay like this long, but at least shed be able to stay hidden.

"Alright," Candace said after swallowing, "I was planning on going to the mall today... if you're willing to loan me some of those thongs, I can scratch part of my list off."

"Oh... uh yeah sure..." Isabella turned a little red, all things considering she shouldn't be embarrassed about thongs after having a threesome with her. "Kay, I'm ready to go."

Shopping with Isabella wasn't like going with Stacy, the girl was more high-strung than she'd imagine. And had a opinion about everything. It seemed to take forever to just get three skirts and a shirt. Isabella was too high-strung. It was about time to fix that for her. Candace took the girl by the hand and drug her into a changing room, then locked the door. Isabella was confused, and of course asked why she was in here when Candace was buying the cloths.

"You're too... I dunno, you need to relax." Candace smirked kneeling in front of the girl, reaching up her pink skirt. Cute Isabella was fighting, then gave up once her underwear was around her ankles. Candace kissed the top of the other girls mound, and spread Isabella's legs apart slightly. "I"m gonna help you relax."

"No... I don't... oh... mmm'kay." Isabella bit her lip to hush the little moans that escaped her mouth as Candace started running her tongue between her cunny lips. The little noises coming from Isabella excited her, but this wasn't for her. It was so she could finish shopping. Candace rubbed two of her slender fingers against Isabella's entrance, as she thought Isabella should still be relaxed from earlier. A louder moan came from Isabella, until she covered her mouth as Candace's tongue swirled around her clit, and her fingers pumped into her tight entrance. "What... if we get... c-cau-ught?"

"Well..." Candace pulled Isabella's clit softly with her teeth, the looked up at the girl. Then started pumping her fingers much faster, making the other tense up and pant into her hand. "Just relax... we might get caught... but that's part of the fun."

The thought of getting caught must have excited Isabella, because no sooner than Candace started licking at her clit again she felt Isabella's insides tighten, not being her first time in this position she pulled her fingers quickly out of Isabella, then cupped her mouth over her tiny cunny, forcing her tongue inside the other girl swirling it madly while using her fingers to franticly rub her clit.

"Can-Can... Can..." Candace smiled as the girl covered her mouth with both hands, and still made noise as she started to cum into Candace's awaiting mouth. Candace caught her as she started to slide down the wall, still sucking and licking her cunny clean. When she decided the girl was as dry as she could get her with her tongue, she stood her up and pulled her underwear back up.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, Isabella went where she was directed. Didn't ask too many questions and Candace was able to get a couple more items, the lead the girl out of the mall, and onto a bus that would take them to the troop house. During the trip Candace amused herself with idly stroking the other girls thigh, then her crotch... Candace thought the girl might scream out, when the bus stopped and they got off... well got off the bus.

Inside the troop house was empty as far as people anyways. Isabella explained that it was all furnished by a former troop matron, when she passed long ago she left it to the troop, as a place to conduct troop matters, upstairs was hardly used, or so Isabella said anyways and she followed the girl up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Candace thought it was huge compared to hers, even though Isabella said it wasn't the largest.

"Wow, lotta room, big dressers, huge closet... and a huge bed... be that'll come in handy." Candace smirked looking at Isabella who still seemed pretty relaxed. "So When's Phineas coming?"

"Oh um... I don't know... but um... Gretchen's supposed to come by lat-" she was interrupted by Candace kissing her, almost ripping off her clothing as she stripped Isabella and herself. Then drug her to the bed, "I wanna play."

Candace, now satisfied, sat in the soft chair in the room she was supposed to stay in until all this was fixed. Isabella was watching over Phineas' shoulder as he continued taking with Ferb via his laptop. Ferb seemed to have a lot more to say when he typed, he didn't speak very much. She wished that Ferb were here, it seemed when the two brothers were together, they could do anything. But at a distance it seemed that it was taking a lot longer than just a afternoon. The past day and a half had finally caught up with her, who would have figured that she would become so... infatuated with sex. Well the girl on girl scene wasn't anything new, but it was the most she'd completed in such a short time. Her and Stacy had only messed around every so often, and never so much in two days. She felt tired, closing her eyes to catch up on some rest, and she had just fallen asleep when someone called her.

"Mph?" she just turned her head, trying to ignore the person so she could rest.

"Candace," someone started shaking her, she opened her eyes quickly, even though she hadn't been asleep long it still took a moment for her eyes to focus on her brother Phineas.

"Mph... what?" Candace just looked up at him, even she could tell from her voice how tired she was... never never would she do all that again in such a short time.

"Bad news... Ferb says he might be able to help... but we'll need to send him a hair sample..." seemed simple enough, she thought looking at her brother. All this will be cleared up pretty quickly. "And even then he might not be able to come up with anything. And it'll take about a week for the sample to get to him."

"Week? It didn't even take a week to send him there." Candace started waking up more, even though her mind begged her to go back to sleep. She couldn't spend a whole week like this... wait he said Ferb might not even be able to help... that was longer than a week. "So I might be stuck like this?"

"It's not definite yet Candace," Isabella stepped from behind Phineas, and moved closer putting her on Candace's arm. "He might be able to help. Just until then, you might have to stay here, not alone of course. Either me, or Phineas will be here. Maybe one of the other girls if we can't get over here."

Normally Candace would just see this as more alone time to play with her brother, on nights he stayed over. But that thought, only made her cunny throb, it had been different when she drug Isabella to bed. There wasn't something thrusting into her, and right now, her sex needed a rest. And the thought that she might get to play with the other girls normally would have lit a fire in the girls loins, but at the moment she was too worried about having to hide for a whole week... or the fact they'd have to figure out how to explain this to her parents... they didn't even know what happened. Tears started welling up in her eyes, Phineas hugged her while Isabella continued to hold onto her arm. What was she going to do?

"It'll be alright Candace, we'll fix this. And you'll get to be your regular age again." Phineas just held her, and the words did make her feel better. He pulled her out of the chair and pulled her over to the bed. He pulled the covers back, and helped her out of most of her clothing leaving just the t-shirt, and her underwear on. "Here just take a nap, and we'll go downstairs and try and figure this out more. Alright?"

Candace got into the bed, and let Phineas pull them up around her body, and watched as they packed his laptop back into it's bag. They started for the door, and Candace sat up, "Wait... Phineas can you wait here for a bit until I fall asleep?"

"It's okay Phineas, we can figure it out later. I should help Gretchen make lunch anyways. Then after Candace is asleep and we eat then we can start to figure it out." Candace thanked Isabella before she left, then stopped Phineas before he sat in the chair. She patted the bed next to her.

"Come lay down with me, just for a little bit?" Phineas walked over to the bed and kicked of his shoes, climbing in bed behind her. She sighed a little as he moved closer and put her arm around her waist. She had the best brother in the world, she thought as she laid there. She thought sleep would come to her easily, but she found herself just laying there.

"Is that better Sis?" Phineas asked after a while. She could feel his arousal against her bottom, he hadn't said anything. She assumed she had tempted it when asking him to get in bed with her. She was tired but couldn't sleep, maybe... She moved her bottom against her brother's stiff member.

"Some," She felt him fiddling with his pants then felt him wiggle out of them. Then felt his cock against her bottom that her thong didn't cover. "Little better," She wasted no time in getting on her hands and knees, using one hand to try to slide the thong down, his hand stopped hers. Maybe he wanted to do it, she smiled. She felt him rub against her covered slit, "Almost," she moaned as she felt the thin fabric being pulled to the side. Then felt him pushing into her, "Ugh, almost," then the warm feeling of his pelvis against her bottom, and the feeling of his cock butted up against her cervix. "Almost," she was almost panting just feeling him throbbing in her, then started to as he pulled out to the tip, then fed it back into her hungry cunny. "Nearly there," she moaned. Slow long strokes, normally her brother pounded away at her, but this time he wasn't. It felt good, but she wanted the thrusting. "Faster, Phineas... Like before." And it started, her body started shaking from the force of his thrusts as his tip banged against her cervix. "That's, uh it, that's uh uh ungh it." she whimpered and moaned at his thrusts, it felt so good. "Just... ooh... just... y-yes just like ugh tha-at." then a thought came to her mind, something she realized she wanted, she moaned out, "Get me pregnant!"

"Oh Candace," Her body rocked as he thrust into her harder, she hadn't expected him to react like that to her words. He really got turned on thinking about getting his own sister pregnant. Each thrust shook her entire body, she wondered if the girls downstairs could hear him slapping against her, it was so loud. She didn't really care though, she wanted them to see it. "I'm gonna..."

"Do it... ungh... ohhh God... get me... uh pregnant Phineas." Even though it hurt, and she was sobbing slightly she enjoyed each thrust into her cunt. Most of the pain was due to in this position, sometimes his thrusts pushed his tip into her cervix. She felt his tip ram inside her cervix, which didn't have to drink greedily, as it was being poured right inside, as she came hard... so hard she blacked out.


End file.
